Periodontal health is an important contributor to overall patient health and is tracked both qualitatively and quantitatively during routine dental examinations. Improvements in periodontal tracking are enabled by intra-oral scanners and specifically by the 3D computerized models of dentitions that this technology produces. Digital 3D impressions provide both a display of teeth and gums and quantitative measurements that can be compared with either previous measurements or with standards to indicate issues with periodontal health that may require intervention.